


Brokenness

by Nightshade_Blaize



Series: Brokenness [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deceit, Doesn’t really contain spoilers, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Other, TW: Mentioned Infanticide (don’t worry he didn’t really do it), tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Blaize/pseuds/Nightshade_Blaize
Summary: In the lowest point in one shinigami's life, heartache is laid out to mask a truth that may mean trouble for all their kind.(implied past SebxOC) one shot. (due to requests for them, this has a sequel AND a prequel in the works) (ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FF.N!!!)
Relationships: (Mentioned) Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), William T. Spears & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brokenness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555465
Kudos: 1





	Brokenness

A young woman sat in a hospital bed, staring dully out the window and playing halfheartedly with the plastic bracelet around her wrist, tears streaking her cheeks. A knock at the door to her room didn't draw her attention, nor did the entrance of a slightly older clean-shaven man.

"Wren?" her brother's voice only fueled her depression and grief. She turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Are you happy NOW William?!" she snarled. "He's GONE and you never have to put up with him or pretend he ever existed." Wren started shaking. "How much did you pay them that they wouldn't even let me see him once?"

"Wren, Compose youself." Her brother replied dryly. "you know as well as I do that there was no place among our kind for that thing."

"That THING was MY BABY." Wren growled.

"An illegitimate bastard with a Demon" William smirked, "you must be proud." He paused. "Does your demon even know he fathered a child?"

"Leave Michaelis out of this." Wren warned. William adjusted his glasses,

"I expect you back to active duty three days from now, As far as anyone knows, it never existed."

"I suppose you did the 'honors' then?" In this moment, William T Spears was given an option, He could tell his sister that he killed the child, or he could tell her the truth, that although he'd had the opporitunity to end the life of the half demon, he couldn't bring himself to murder the child of his sister and had, instead, given the child off to it's father.

He swallowed and nodded. "It was quick, without pain."

"Thank you for your small mercy." Wren said bitterly, still stung greatly by the pain.

Eve walked into the room with some tea and narrowed her eyes at the younger man. "Hello William," she said with masked irritation. "here to gloat and say 'I told you so?'"

"Ms. Eve, the conversation was for myself and my sister."

"Oh I'm aware." The older woman rubbed Wren's back and handed her a cup before dragging will out into the hallway.

"Don't you think you've done enough yet? You sheltered her and molded her into a shell, when she got out in the world she panicked and latched herself onto the one who showed her compassion, rather than offer aid and comfort when the situation went downhill you terrified her beyond trauma. William, all Wren's ever wanted to do was to please you and get her own place in the sun, but the moment she was almost happy you had somebody literally rip the thing that made her whole out of her so you could destroy it."

"I didn't want to," The brunette ground his teeth. "Those in a higher position believed it would be a threat, and I offered my services, but when I saw him…. I couldn't…. not Wren's baby…. Sebastian has him now." He finished. "but Wren can never know, and Sebastian cannot know Wren's alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Cow I’m glad I finally got around to moving these over from FF. Just a heads up, I will be rewriting the prequel that focuses on Eve before I attempt to post it here.


End file.
